


A Sharp Sword

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Let's keep going."





	A Sharp Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).

> Monthly Super Go, May 2018, tiny bingo! 'magic', and yes, Asch has gone wandering~

Cecil didn't seem overly frustrated, but Asch certainly minded. He had hoped that he might be able to work some sort of magic in this world, but that didn't seem to be the case aside from a few little spits and sputters. At least Cecil had found him a good sword and that would have to be enough. He owed Cecil his life, after all, and he rather expected the sentiment went both ways.

"Let's keep going," Asch said after cleaning monster blood from his sword. "If we're going to make it to that town..."

He'd make himself damned useful.


End file.
